jinchurikiwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harumi Kichida
Harumi lived many years ago, before she died in the hands of the Sage of the Six Paths, also known as Taiki Ando. She is the only known user of the Moudouken besides Ryuu Sasaki. Many have no knowledge of Harumi, or know of her as Sēji no Akuma (Demon of the Sage), or just Akuma (Demon). Early History Harumi was born in the middle of a war, where there was much death and destruction. Ever since she was a little kid she knew that she was different from the others, that is until she met a boy. This boy was different like her, but it was much more obvious with him. He had eyes with rings on them, and she, she could just change her eyes so that they were black, instead of their natural reddish color. His name was Taiki Ando. The two became fast friends, seeing as they both were different. Taiki and Harumi shared their interests in ending this war, and both had different ways to approach the matter. Harumi was more inclined to becoming more powerful and forcing everyone to stop fighting and unite. Taiki wanted a more peaceful solution. The two decided to agree to disagree. Both began pursuing their way to end the wars all over the framented world at a very young age. Harumi was 5 when she unlocked Moudouken, and together, she and Taiki discovered ninjutsu. She wanted to keep it a secret and use ninjutsu as a weapon against the fighting parties, however, Taiki wouldn't allow it. The two fought over the fact. Accidently, Taiki almost killed Harumi, but took care of her until she felt better. The little 8 year olds then promised to never fight again, and slow down on their progress. Both Taiki and Harumi knew they were too young for either of their plans to be carried out. Taiki started working to become a priest, planning to teach everyone about ninjutsu and the way one should live, as a shinobi. Harumi was training and honing her eyes, earning 4 stars by the time she was 10 years old. However, when the two kids were only 10 years old, their parents forced them into the war, on allied sides. At that point it was kill or be killed. Harumi and Taiki soon made names for themselves on the battlefield. They were the most feared warriors, and soon were feared and targetted more than they had been before. However, one battle, Harumi and Taiki were fighting together, when Harumi was nearly killed. Taiki jumped in front of her and died before her eyes. Taiki was her best friend and her worst enemy and rival. Harumi unlocked her fifth star in her eyes, and swept the battlefield. Afterwards, Harumi collapsed next to Taiki, and begged for him to wake up. A large group of fellow soldiers gathered around. Harumi had come up with paln to revive Taiki, but it took a couple of human sacrifices. Harumi almost forced the soldiers to sacrifice themselves for Taiki, however, after thought, many stepped up themselves. Harumi used a jutsu in which those who stepped up died, and in the end Taiki was revived. Harumi explained what had happened, and Taiki wasn't happy about it. Later History Harumi and Taiki soon left the battlefield, hoping that they could end the war their way, and that was not in the battle field, at least not yet. Taiki soon discovered Sage jutsu, through much meditation and concentration. During that time, Harumi was able to travel to places that no one had ever been able to go, and was the first person to make a summoning contract with many of the animals, including the frogs, snakes, and monkeys. When the two met up again, they both taught each other what they had learned. Needless to say, Harumi had a problem with Sage jutsu and staying still. The two were the best of friends, and they both pursued their goals in ending all of the wars and uniting the world. Even Harumi began following the ways of the shinobi, while still wanting to end the wars in her own way. However, the peace didn't last long between the two childhood friends. The two clashed and left each other for what they thought would be for good. If only. Taiki began roaming around the world preaching the word of the shinobi, teaching the arts of ninjutsu, while Harumi taught the frogs the elements of Sage jutsu, as they helped toughen her up. When Harumi and Taiki were around 20 years old, the two met each other once more, on the battlefield. Taiki didn't want to fight, however, Harumi insisted, as she wanted to be known as the greatest fighter, and the only way to do that was defeat the one who was known as just as good as she was. As the fight began, Harumi seemed to be on the winning side, and nearly won, if it wasn't for the Ten-Tailed Beast attacking in the middle of their fight. The two teamed up against the Ten-Tailed. Taiki had a plan on how to take the beast and seal it inside of himself so it couldn't roam free and tear everything up. However, the jutsu took a good amount of time, and he needed time to buy. Harumi fought the beast on her own as Taiki prepared the jutsu. Just as Taiki was about to seal the beast, Harumi collapsed, battered and exhausted. Taiki barely managed to seal the beast, for if the beast had come after him a split second sooner, he would've died and the jutsu would fail. Taiki was with her in what seemed like her last moments on Earth, and tried his best to revive her. Using his Rinnegan, he managed to transfer some of his life force to her, weakening both of them at the time, but in the end saving her. The two later had two sons, one that took their personality from each parent. The elder was more like Harumi, and the younger was more like Taiki, and had inherited Taiki's eyes. However, when the sons were young, Harumi died from using her Moudouken too often. She died peacefully not feeling any pain, except for the fact she had to leave those she loved. Taiki raised the boys from then on, selecting the younger to take over his plan of peace. Her story went down in history as the rival of the Sage, saying that she was his equal, dying by the hands of the Ten-Tailed. She is regarded as a sort of Demon as opposed to savior, and many don't know the true story of what had happened. Kekkei Genkai Harumi unlocked the power of Moudouken, a powerful dōjutsu, when she was around 5 years old when she was training to stop these wars. Harumi was well known for her eyes, to the point that the Moudouken was nicknamed the Eyes of the Devil. Moudouken is a very rare dōjutsu, which has the ability to control the Bjuus, though Harumi never discovered this feature. Moudouken gives the user access to several powerful techniques, including the powerful fire technique Amaterasu, and the Space Time Ninjutsu known as Kamui. Moudouken can be distinguished from other's eyes with the dark stars that appear when one uses the technique, as well as as the eye turns nearly completely black. As the user becomes more adept at using the ability, one can gain more stars in their eyes. When the kekkei genkai is first unlocked one has no stars in their eyes, and it is simply a very dark almost black eye. However, as one becomes stronger, they gain more stars. The user can earn up to five stars in each eye. Harumi earned all 5 stars by the time of her death. The Moudouken also provides the user with nearly a 360º field of vision, besides a couple of blind spots usually found near the users back. The blind spots vary from user to user. Lastly, the Moudouken can see through barriers and see barriers that one normally could not see. The user of the Moudouken can see up to 5 kilometers away. The use of Moudouken does not come without risks, however. The eye strengthens with use of the kekkei genkai, however, the others senses of the user dull and thus one might lose the ability to hear, taste, touch or even talk. By the time of her death, Harumi had lost all sense of touch, taste, smell and she could only hear loud sounds. Physical Appearance Harumi has long red hair and weilds a long sword. It is said that even when she was a grown woman, she looked much like she did when she had been a kid. Some stories tell it that she stopped herself from aging with her Moudouken, and others just said that her growth was stunted. Harumi was always quite short and had large red eyes which turned black when she used her Moudouken. When in Sage mode, she had light red rings around her eyes, and very few frog features. It is said that her eyes were red with blood, and turned as black as the night sky. In legend, she is depicted as a tall woman with long red hair and a very dark looking face without Moudouken activated. She is thought to be crazy and the paragon of evil, and so, she is usually depicted as having a crazed look on her face. Personality Harumi was a very outgoing person, who believed anything could be changed through force. She was almost the complete opposite of the Sage of the Six Paths in personality, besides the desire to end the wars. Harumi was extremely determined and was never discouraged by anything. When she lost a battle, it just fueled the flames of determination to become the best fighter in the world. Harumi was also a sore winner, especially when she and Taiki were little and sparred a lot of the time. As she grew up, the sore winner part of her personality faded, though never was truly gone. Harumi was a fierce fighter, and had no problem with bloodshed, as she found it all nessecary to bring peace. To her the ends justified the means. Harumi was hot-headed and even when she and Taiki were simply relaxing together, she would slap him upside the head for a comment he would make. Despite being raised in a world where everyone was fighting, and death was everywhere, Harumi managed to keep optimistic, and stay happy. When she was a kid, she couldn't seem to ever sit still, and always wanted to fight or at least play a game that involved running around. Even as a mature adult, while she didn't look like one, she still knew how to have fun and stay optimistic. She hates when others have to save her, and prefers to do everything herself. She was a very independant person who insisted that she could do everything by herself, even when she was completely helpless. She was strong, and wouldn't let anyone best her at anything, and if one managed to best her, she would train herself until she could move no longer until she could beat the one who bested her. Abilities Besides the great powers of the Five Starred Moudouken, Harumi also possessed great powers herself. As a practicioneer of ninjutsu and of the shinobi way of life, Harumi was able to use ninjutsu, a power that only she and Taiki could use at the start before Taiki began teaching everyone around the world. Before gaining her last star, Harumi was able to use Fire Style and Lightning Style jutsus, though after gaining her last star, she could use every jutsu she had seen Taiki preform as well. Harumi was quite a clutz on her feet, and was known to fall over or loose her balance in a fight, however, her lightning fast hands helped offset her terrible balance. Harumi wasn't the best with taijutsu, and actually was quite weak when it came to using taijutsu. Disregarding it as unimportant, she focused more on ninjutsu and genjutsu, which she was extremely powerful with. She relied on her Moudouken most of the time, not realizing that she woudl eventually die from overuse. She used powerful moves such as Kamui and Amaratsu many times over. While Taiki warned her against it, as she had already lost some of her senses, she didn't listen to him, and it was the reason she died young. Relationships Taiki Ando Harumi and Taiki were great friends and rivals from the moment when they had met. At first they wouldn't admit that they liked each other and insisted they hated each other, but they eventually admitted that they were friends. Harumi and Taiki bonded through the fact that they found out that they were different than the others, as they had different eyes and could see things that others could not. Taiki was Harumi's best friend and worst enemy at the same time, given that she had always been the only one who could challenge her when training, and otherwise her greatest enemy would be everyone who was fighting against her. As it turned out, in h er head Taiki was her worst enemy, and yet he was her best friend. When Taiki died when they were young and Harumi gained her last star in her Moudouken, she broke down like she had never done before, nor ever would do again. Overcome with grief, she almost forgot the theory the two had come up with of how to revive a person. Harumi had never preformed it before, and needed people to sacrifice for the revival of her best friend. When no one stepped up, she nearly forced them to be the sacrifice, until two soldiers had stepped up, seeing their lives as not as important as Taiki's. When Harumi suceeded, she returned to her normal hot-headed self, slapping Taiki upside the head for dying on her. She and Taiki hit a rough patch, when they had split up. Harumi convinced herself that in order to become the greatest warrior and unite the world, she would have to beat Taiki. Taiki never wanted to fight her, but Harumi forced him to fight her. The ten-tails attacked, and nearly killed Harumi. Taiki gave her years off of his life in order to keep her alive, and she always appreciated it. The two had two sons not too long later. When she died, Taiki was overcome with grief and became distant for the first year after her death, until he regained his senses and continued their shared goal for peace. Tailed Beasts While Harumi never met the tailed beasts, as Taiki separated the ten-tails after her death, the tailed beasts know all about her, as they knew the story of the Sage of the Six Paths. The Tailed Beasts respected her, just like they did Taiki, and most of them will not tolerate anything bad being said against the Sage or Harumi. Behind the Scenes *Harumi means sunny or beauty in Japanese. *Kichida means Joy Rice Field, which was the starting basis for the joyful companion of the Sage of the Six Paths. *Harumi is the only person to ever unlock the fifth star in the Moudouken, and is one of the only two known to possess this eye. Category:Kichida Clan Category:Ancient Time Characters Category:Characters Category:Kekkei Genkai Users